Bonds
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. 2 weeks before their wedding and Alphonse feels jealous for the first time.


Alphonse felt an unpleasant taste on his mouth, as seeing his fiancée happily talking with that unknown young man.

- Alphonse, come here! - Mei waved at him. – Feng Jian arrived!

He walked towards them and stood by Mei's side with a smile:

- Hello, nice to meet you. Im Alphonse.

- Oh, so you're the famous Amestrian! – the tall guest said, in a friendly way. He was thin and fit, long hair on a thick braid, using a different kind of uniform from Xing's Guard. – Im Feng Jian, Captain of the Desert Guard.

- Mei talked a lot about you before your arrival. You're the one who defends the borders, right?

- Jian's family has defended the desert for many generations. And now he works for me. – she showed a cocky smile.

- Did you try for Mei's position too?

- No, I couldn't come at all.

- And even if you could, you would lose! – she said, showing him her tongue.

- Mei. – the voice of the matriarch of the Chang's clan was heard, silencing everyone.

Mei's mother was a beautiful lady that walked tall, proud and serious, always wearing traditional Xing's clothes, long sleeved robes of expensive cloth. Her hair was black, silky and shiny and her red eyes were the same as the rubies on Xing's mine. People would say she was the favorite concubine of the late Emperor and that was the only reason she still had power and privileges, although not giving him a male heir. She was the one who stood by his side until his last breath. Alphonse had never seen her smiling in all that time living in the country.

- Do not disturb Feng Jian. He's tired of his trip.

- Lady Chang. – the captain kneeled in respect.

- Im glad to see you well.

- And Im sorry for delaying your invitations until now. Things are really busy on the desert.

- Stand up. And do not apologize. I understand your duties. Please, do not pay attention to my daughter's silliness. Our lunch is ready. , I hope Mei informed you about our meal with the Emperor. You're a part of the family now, you must come too.

- I appreciate the invitation, Lady Chang. – he answered, polite as always.

As her mother and the young visitor were walking ahead of them, Mei hugged Alphonse's arm in a content way:

- Hello, stranger!

- Hi! – he touched her hand and smiled.

- Did you miss me yesterday?

- Of course I did. I almost don't see you anymore. I hope we can at least be together on the wedding day.

- Mother is almost making me crazy! – she whispered trough her clench teeth. – So many useless stuff! We should just elope and come back some months later.

- Mei! – he was the one whispering now. His mother-in-law couldn't even imagine that kind of talk.

- Relax! Im joking! I've waited until now, two weeks isn't that bad. I will do things properly.

- I appreciate that. – he kissed her hand.

When they arrived, Ling was already on the table, Lan Fan by his side. She smiled gently as seeing them.

- Feng Jian! Welcome! Long time no see, are you taking good care of my lands?

- Emperor. Empress. – he bowled respectfully. - The desert is my home. I will always be at my best, protecting it. I brought gifts to the heir and the Empress. I hope a healthy boy comes.

- Don't say that! – Ling smiled at him and touched his wife's belly. – I'm hoping for a baby girl!

- A girl? – he was really surprised, as everyone was sitting down by table. – But…

- Do not pay attention to that, Captain. The Emperor is just being sily. – Lan Fan said, her voice soft and calm. – Please, sit and join us to lunch. You're the honor guest.

- Ah... thank you, Empress.

- So, Feng Jian , how is your wife? Your youngest is 1 year old already. – Mei's mother asked, before sipping delicately from a cup.

- She is fine. The last one is as strong as his brothers! – he said, proudly.

- You're a father already? I thought you were only 2 years older than Mei. – Alphonse asked.

- He is an old man! – Mei replied, eating a small tomato. – I feel sorry for his wives.

- Wives?

- He has 3 wives. And 5 kids already.

- Wow… you must be really busy!

- That's why I couldn't come to your engagement celebration. The last one was just born. How many children do you want to have? – the questioned surprised him. Mei felt his discomfort and answered on his place.

- Feng, don't ask Alphonse such private questions! We didn't even get married yet!

- But Im sure he is eager to have children!

- Don't mind them, Feng Jian. Tradition is something that is not around anymore. If things went according to the late Emperor's plans I would have grandchildren from Mei by now.

- What do you mean? – Alphonse asked.

- MOTHER!

- What's the matter? You're a princess, Im sure he understands you had to get married to someone. – she turned her gaze to her future son-in-law. – Mei was supposed to marry Feng Jian. It was their father's arrangement when they were little.

Alphonse looked back at Mei completely surprised. And she didn't know what to say.

- Don't worry! I got my own wives now, will not take Mei away from you! – he said, with a confidant smile.

- I was the one who broke the engagement off! – Mei said, still trying to undo that expression on Alphonse's face. – Brother married the one he wanted to, why couldn't I do the same?!

- It's a shame… putting such costumes aside, ignoring the late Emperor's orders.

- With all due respect, Lady Chang, I do not need to ensure my power having more wives and children and not being able to pay attention to all of them. Time changes and we need to evolve as well. I'm glad Mei is my little sister and Chang's clan is a part of my family. But, my wife will always be Lan Fan. And only her. - he said, with a sincere smile. - She is enough. And much more than I deserve.

- I did not mean to be disrespectful, Emperor. I'm from another time. Forgive me.

- We understand your concern, Lady Chang. Things are, indeed, changing.– Lan Fan offered her some more tea, with a delicate gesture. – But we really respect your memories of the past days. And, I know Mei will be very happy with her own choices.

Mei's mother appreciated the Empress' gesture and words, putting the subject aside.

Alphonse was polite as ever during the meal, but Mei knew something was off. She had never talked to him about that. She would mention eventually, he would know, but not from her mother, in front of Jian of all people! She knew her fiancé was mature enough to understand the situation her role as a princess demanded from her, but it was not the way to find out. Mei felt horrible.

As the lunch ended, Ling asked Feng to stay and give him a report about the desert. Mei's mother went back home to prepare a dinner to the captain that would be offer on Chang's house. Mei had to go training; Alphonse excused himself and left with her. As they were alone on the hallway, she held his hand and stood in front of him:

- Are you mad?

- Why didn't you talked to me about it? – he didn't look angry, but something was different on his golden eyes.

- We were kids! It was before I even met you! My father gave me away when I was born, like I was cattle! As soon as I came back, I got Brother's permission to break if it off. It was stupid to start with!

- I just…. wished to know about it from you, not your mother. – he was hurt and it made her heart tight.

- I'm so sorry.

- But… it's ok. – he tried a smile. - Let's go to training area? They are waiting for you.

- Ok. – they held hands and walked together, but there was still a small frown on his handsome face.

Alphonse sat by the door, watching her warm up with her soldiers before training started for real. Feng Jian arrived some time later at the area. Mei was training with Lei while the others were on pairs and stood by his side:

- She's really something, you know.

- I do know. - the young Elric didn't even turn his eyes to him.

- Having a wife surrounded by men everyday isn't a good idea. You should make her drop her position.

- I appreciate the concern, but things go different for us. I will not "make" Mei do anything. She is the one who decides her steps. I just walk by her side. – he responded with a educated tone.

- Let me give you an advice from a married man, ? Women are like the wild stallions on the desert. You cannot let them run free doing as they please or they will became hard to deal with.

- And may I give you some new thought on the matter? – he stood up and it was in front of him. The golden eyes serious. - Women are not horses. I'm surprise you are married with 3 different women and not realizing that by now. If you excuse me, I have some research to do in the library.

He left without giving chance for the captain to say something back. Feng Jian just smiled with the corners of his mouth, before coming close to the arena.

Mei was concentrated on Lei's attack and didn't notice when her fiancé left the room. The practice run smoothly and the soldiers dismissed after some hours.

- So… are you too tired to spare with me? – Feng approached her, smiling.

- Of course not! – Mei fixed her long ponytail, staring at him confidently.

- Captain… isn't the Honorable Fiancé waiting for you outside? – Lei asked.

- We are going to have dinner together, Lei. Maybe he is already at home waiting for me. I won't take long. – she smiled, confidently. – You can go too. Have a good night!

- I understand, Captain. Good night to you both.

- He is good. – he took his captain upper-vest off, showing the fit torso. - Where did you find him?

- He is an orphan. – Mei jumped into his direction, her kick blocked by his hands. - His parents died from sickness and he was raise by the monks on the temple.

- Oh, really? So that's where he learned how to fight like that? – Feng attacked her with arm movements, Mei avoided them quickly.

- Yes. He was highly recommended. He is very serious and quiet for his age, but I trust him with my life. – she smiled.

- What the Amestrian thinks about you and all those men?

- Call him by his name. – she took some daggers from her sleeve and she thrown on his direction, making him back down . - And Alphonse only worries when I hurt myself accidentally. Or I forget to eat sometimes. He will not worry about something isn't a real problem.

- How did Lady Chang react when he asked your hand? I'm sure she wasn't pleased.

- Mother knows by now there's not much she can do. I'm her little black sheep. – she laughed. – But Alphonse is perfect. She doesn't have anything to complain about.

- Really? – a small blade came from his hands and he went on her direction. - I'm certain she would prefer someone with Xingese blood.

- Alphonse's blood and mine is the same. All red.

- I'm sure it is! – Feng Jian's small sword cut Mei's sleeve, and she jumped backwards avoiding other attacks.

- Feng... – she dodge his strikes one by one. There was something strange in the way he looked at her. She slipped on a moist part of grass and loose balance. Feng grabbed her by the collar of her uniform putting her to the ground. His sword transformed into a trident, one of the sharp edges fixed Mei into the grass, hurting her arm, making her bleed. She was too surprised to say anything or to react.

- Stop this nonsense. – his eyes were serious on her.

- What… do you mean?

- Cancel the engagement with the Amestrian. Even after you insulting me, I'm willing to make you my first wife. And our children will be the first princes of the desert. – he put his foot on the trident, making goo deeper on the soil, pressing Mei's arm.

- Feng Jian… what kind of joke is that? You're... hurting me.

- It is not a joke! – he screamed at her, enraged. - Come back to your senses! Remember your position! That foreigner does not deserve you!

- You don't know him! You don't have any idea what he had been through, he's the most brave person I ever met! I love him!

- Love? Are you a child?! What's the importance of that?!

- It's everything! Don't you love your children?! Don't you feel something for the women you marry, at least?

- Mei… did he… is your body not pure anymore? – his grey eyes were strange and she didn't recognize him anymore.

- What….

- If he had touched you with those filthy foreigner hands... I will put his head on a spike!

Mei's kick on his face made him distance himself for a few meters, extremely surprise before spitting some blood. She was in front of him, a scythe on her hand pointing at his neck, only a dark and serious eye showing trough the black hair slowly dancing by the wind.

- Listen to me, Feng Jian. – her voice was dead serious. – You will never speak such things about my future husband again.

- Are you attacking me because of him?!

- I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THE EMPERIAL GUARD! – she pressed the blade on his chest. - Know your place! I could send you to root in jail but I will not make your children grown up without a father. Don't make me hurt you!

- What happened to you?! You were so proud of your lineage before! Are you really putting your heritage, the name of your house at risk, because of him?!

- Im not loosing anything. By Alphonse's side I learned so much. I choose him and he chose me back. We will be happy! And I wish you the same. Please… - she put her weapon down and made it disappear. – Say goodbye to my mother and leave. I respect you too much, but I don't want you around anymore. We were childhood friends. Don't want to hurt you. Please, leave.

Mei looked so disappointed as she walked away, not even looking back at him, continuing her way inside the castle.

########

- She's late. – he noticed, looking to the clock on the wall. – She is probably so happy training with him that forgot about our dinner.

As he opened the door, Mei's hurt look was in front of him.

- Mei! What's wrong?!

- Alphonse… Im so sorry! – she jumped on his chest and they fell down, Alphonse holding her. He was able to close the door with his foot so no one could see them.

- Mei… what happened? Your arm is bleeding! - he tried to get up, but she didn't let him. The grasp on his shirt was strong and she held him tight. He knew there was no way she would let go, so he just keep on hugging her and touched her hair in a caring way.

- Mei… talk to me. What's going on? What happened to your arm? Did Feng hurt you?!

- Im sorry! I had no ideia Mother would bring that up! I didn't mean to hide you this. It just didn't matter!

- Mei…

- I would never stay with him. – she looked at him seriously. - Not before, not ever. You're the only one. You believe me, don't you?

- I do. Don't worry about it, its ok. – Alphonse smiled and touched her face. – But... let's take a look on this arm of yours. Is starting to swallow.

- Its not really hurting, it's just a scratch, don't… - before finishing her sentence, Alphonse stood up.

- I have something medicine and bandages here. - he opened a little draw and came back to sit by her side.

- That's ok. – he soaked a piece of cotton on a transparent liquid and cleaned her wound.

- This would be good for now, but go check it with the doctor tomorrow, okay?

- Yes, sir. – she smiled. – Thank you, Alphonse. Let's have dinner? I need to take a bath first, I'm all dirty, but we can…– he pulled her for a kiss.

Lying on the thick rug, slow and moist kisses being exchanged. They were deep and intimate.

Her delicate fingers were on his golden hair and his hands were on her waist.

- Al...phonse… - she tried to speak between kisses, in vain. He stopped some seconds later, looking at her and an anguished look on his beautiful golden eyes.

- I'm sorry. – he caressed her face.

- What do you mean?

- I know it took too long and you were tired of waiting. Forgive me for being so slow. And for being so childish before. But… I was jealous. And I've never felt it before. The idea of you being his wife. That I could be late and lose you. I will be your husband. I will make love to you every day. I want to raise children by your side. I will be with you until my last days. I know I'm nothing comparing to your worth. I have nothing but my life and I will give it to you entirely. – he held her hands and kissed them. - I promise you won't regret it.

Mei looked at him out of words. It was the first time he spoke like that. Why he seemed to be so afraid? Didn't he know her life changed completely because of him? She touched his face, both palms and looked directly into his eyes. Nothing had been the same since they meet. They had shared desperation, fear and hope. And he had saved her from such a boring life, a life she would be miserable in.

He had given her all the love she could ever dream of, far beyond the romances of her childhood books. And things were just starting. He wasn't a prince charming anymore. That stuff was for kids. They had grown up together and they would live side by side, sharing their future.

- Don't you know already? - her voice was calm and sweet. - After all we've been through, our bonds will never be broken. You're stuck with me.

- Mei…

- Don't say such words, . – she kissed him softly. - Or, I will fall in love with you even more, over and over again.

Alphonse laid by her side, holding her close, touching her forehead with his. A hand stroking her cheeks. Looking at his future wife, he smiled. He loved her so so much.

- Please, do.


End file.
